The first travel
by Gerifield
Summary: Mavis and Jonny went away for a 3 months long travel, but now they came back to tell what they saw.
1. Introduction

**First of all, be patient, English is my 3rd language and I miss many good words and expressions. (I need to improve my "active" vocabulary, so writing could be a good practice.)**  
**I know this is a very short chapter, but it took more time to me than I thought. (Hungarian is a beautiful and very hard language, it have a lot of very good expressions what aren't so easy to translate, but I wanted to keep my original story.)**

**If you find a grammatical mistake or a word which is better suited to the text (you'll) please PM me or write it in your review and I'll fix it as soon as possible.  
I still know nothing about the continuation. If you like it, I'll continue.  
**

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun almost rose.  
Dracula slowly opened his room's door and closed behind himself. He was very tired, it was a very long night. He went to the window and looked out at the sun's first rays and stood there for a few minutes in the silence.

Three months have passed since Mavis and Jonny left the hotel together and one week since their last letter. He thought of them, he wanted to know where they are, how they are and he wanted to be there to protect them, but he made a promise and Dracula always keeps his word.  
The sun started to burn the top of his head, this roused him from his thoughts and quickly pulled the curtain.  
He went to his coffin and in no time he fell asleep.

More didn't pass than 10 minutes, when a guard knocked on the door.  
"Sir, you have a very important phone call!"

"I don't care, I'm too tired. I'll answer to it tomorrow." Replied drowsily.

"But Sir, it's from your daughter!"

Dracula immediately jumped out of his bed, ran down to the lobby and took the phone from a guard.  
"Mavy-Wavy is that you, really? Where are you and when would you come back already?" Asked, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi dad, yes I am." She chuckled. "Sorry we wanted to call you earlier, but the time elapsed. We are now in Budapest, Hungary. We're going to stay here tomorrow, because it said that this city is beautiful at night, but the day after tomorrow we're going home!"

Dracula couldn't answer in his joy until a moment, so Mavis broke the silence.  
"I thought, you'll be happier."

"Oh, sweet fang I am, that's why a couldn't answer, I could not believe my ears." He apologized. "I'll put everything in order and I'll prepare your favorite foods!"

"Thanks dad, but I'd like to know, who's still in the hotel?" Asked Mavis curiously. "We saw a lot of things and want to tell it to everyone and of course we brough a lot of souvenirs!"

"Hmm, let me think a bit." Dracula scratched his head. "Wayne and Wanda went home after you left. Frankenstein and Eunice went home 2 months ago, but luckily they'll come tomorrow again! Murray is still here, he started dating with that woman who winked at him at the Monster Festival. He's still afraid of humans, so they're an interesting couple. And I don't know anything about Griffin I didn't see him for a while, but it's not surprising. He didn't check out yet, so I think he's here."

"Thanks dad, see you soon, but now I'm going to sleep!" Answered Mavis yawning.

"Bye sweet fang sleep well, I can't wait!" The Count hung up the phone and excited went to his room.

He was happy although he knew at the next night he has to work much more harder, but it worth it! After a few seconds he fell asleep and dreamed about his little ghoul, till the sun went down.


	2. Chapter 1

**Second try. I didn't have much time, sorry this one is short too.**

**I wanted to write a bit more, maybe next time... (After the introduction I wanted to make at least 1 chapter. This is it, it could be the first and the last chapter.)  
**

* * *

The Moon was already on the top of the sky and the whole hotel was already cleaned twice.

The Count stood all-night at the entrance and looked out every five minutes at the courtyard. He has never been this excited, he just wanted to see and hug his only little vampire. Three months... Very long time compared to the first 118 years when he never left her.

Finally, a car stopped in the yard. Dracula ran there in a jiffy and tore open the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Mavis, Jonny already!" The young couple couldn't even move or say something, the Count pulled them out of the car and almost squeezed them to death. After a few minutes some slow zombie bellhop reached them and started to collect the packages.

Mavis immediately broke out of her father's arms and snatched a big, dark purple suitcase from a taller zombie's hand with his hand too.

"Sorry but it's fragile!" She apologized, and gave back the hand to its owner.

"Mavis, Jonny I'm very happy now, please come in and tell me everything! But first, please tell me that you two stay here for a while!" Said Dracula, while he pushed them direct to the door.

"Chill out, dude! We planned to stay here for at least 3 weeks." Smiled Jonny.

The Count relieved a bit after these words. 'Only 3 weeks after all this time? It's not too much, but it's also something...' He thought.

Frankenstein, Eunice, Murray and a flying glasses were already waiting in the lobby. Mavis laid the suitcase on the ground and opened it.  
"Gift splitting!" Smiled and took out a heart-shaped glass filled a bit with sand and small palm leaves and handed to his father. Dracula's eyes widened after he recognized the picture engraved into it. It was he and Martha, that was the same picture from Mavis's birthday gift.  
"The sand and the leaves are from Hawaii and the glass is from Murano. It's hand-made, just for you. I know, it's not an ordinary souvenir, but we wanted something unique." Mavis and Jonny smiled, and looked at Dracula. The Count couldn't say any word.

"Okay, let's move on!" Jonny broke the silence, he knew that Drac lost in his thoughts and feelings. "Murray, you're the next!" Said, and pulled out a black "monster-style" ukulele. "We asked a witch to put a spell on this. It has the most awesome sound without any sound system."  
"And of course it's from Hawaii!" Chuckled Mavis after Murray tried some chord and the whole lobby quaked.

Frankenstein got a magical, palm leaf-shaped extinguisher, Eunice some jewellery from more locations and Griffin a hawaii style sunglasses what he could attach on his original glasses.

"We made a lot of pictures too, but it's a bit late and we are tired. Continue tomorrow!" Mawis said and the others nodded.

Everybody said goodbye and went to the room. Dracula put the glass statue on his desk and thought of Martha. A small teardrop appeared on his face. He quickly wiped it with his cape and went to sleep.

* * *

**Bonus "poem" (or something like that):**  
**"_The Moon was on the top of the sky,  
__So it wasn't a very dark night.  
__Dracula never felt himself this high,  
__Because he wanted to see his only gal."_**


End file.
